


Deer In A Sweater Vest

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [33]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Centaurs, Fanart, Fantasy, Gen, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title.This is an original piece of fanart, and I retain all copyrights over it. Please do not repost it without permission.





	Deer In A Sweater Vest

A friend is kinda-sorta-maybe writing a CM-themed centaur fic, and after I read bits of it, I drew THIS:

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/510670/510670_original.png)

In this world, Reid is an adolescent deer-thing, and he gets razzed because he's so spindly. I had to add the antlers. C'mon, I HAD TO!

Made in PowerPoint.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Size Isn't Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487030) by [Deejaymil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejaymil/pseuds/Deejaymil)




End file.
